Tuor Eladar
An Adan of the Third House, Tuor (S. "Strong Vigour" originally spelled "Tûgor") was the only son of Huor and Rian and the grandson of Belegund. He was born after his father's death in the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, and his mother died of grief soon after his coming. Annael of Mithrim, a Sinda Elf, raised him in hiding as his own child in the Caves of Androth. Mithrim was under an Easterling yoke throughout Tuor's child- hood, but Annael kept him safe for his first sixteen years. When he was seventeen, however, the Sindar attempted to leave Androth and they were intercepted during their flight toward the Havens of Sirion. Tuor was captured and enslaved by Lorgan the Easterling, and spent the next three years in bondage. He escaped at the age of twenty and made his way back to the deserted caverns at Androth. Tuor waged a one-man war against the Easterlings over the course of the next three years. He slew many of the enemy and made the forces of Lorgan pay for their crimes against the Sindar. Eventually, the lonely fighting weighed heavily upon his spirit, so he moved westward into the deserted seaside realm of Nevrast. While in Nevrast, Tuor entered the hallowed halls of Vinyamar and discovered the arms and armour left by the Noldo Turgon before the founding of Gondolin. At the bidding of the Vala Ulmo, Tuor took the magic weapons (which included the Great-axe Dramborleg, the legendary "Sharp Thunder") and garb and set out eastward toward the hidden realm of Gondolin bearing a message for Turgon. He encountered an Elf from the city he sought during the journey, enabling him to find the route into his secretive destina- tion. Once in Gondolin, Tuor relayed the word of Ulmo to Turgon, the High-king of the Elves. Ulmo warned of the city's doom and petitioned the Noldo Lord to abandon his precious home and return to Nevrast. Turgon unwisely followed pride rather than the Vala's knowing word, but he became taken by Ulmo's messenger and befriended the Adan. In turn, Tuor fell in love with Turgon's daughter Idril Celebrindal. Tuor elected to remain in Gondolin and court Idril, and Turgon named him his heir. The Adan became the Lord of the Gondolindrim. Maeglin, the son Eol and Turgon's self-styled successor, burned with an inner rage. Tuor married Idril, the daughter of Turgon and Elenwe, marking only the second union between an Adan and an Elf. Their son Earendil was born in Gondolin the next spring. Unfortunately, Idril's cousin Maeglin coveted Tuor's bride, and Idril forsaw danger growing out of Maeglin's unhealthy jealousy. She secretly built a tunnel linking the hidden city with the narrow pass called the Cirith Thoronath (S. "Eagle's Cleft"). Indeed, Maeglin did betray Turgon and Gondolin. When Tuor was only thirty-seven, and Earendil was still a child, Morgoth's minions discovered and assailed Gondolin, killing Turgon. Tuor fought hard to defend the doomed Noldo city, but it was of no avail. Although he slew Maeglin and avenged the betrayal, he was forced to take flight with his family. Joining his wife, he followed Idril, Earendil, and their retainers to safety. After a long residence in Arvenien, Tuor became an accomplished seaman, and he and Idril constructed their own, beautiful White Ship. They named it Earrame (Q. "Sea-wing"). Upon its completion, they bid farewell to Endor and sailed westward over the Sundering Sea to Aman. Their son Earendil remained behind, but his eventual departure resembled that of his exalted parents. Earendil's fate is well known, but there is no recorded conclusion of the tale of Tuor and Idril. It is said, though, that they settled on Eldamar, and that Tuor was the only mortal ever permitted to live among the Firstborn of Aman. This fate is in keeping with Tuor's destiny, for he was the embodiment of the union of Men and Elves that made Gondolin so special, and his life symbolized the hope that prevailed out of the Final Battle that ended the Elder Days. Appearance *tallest of all the edain *golden hair *grey-blue eyes Items *Cloak of Ulmo *suit of armour -mail made of Gnome-steel overlaid with silver *Elven Helmet - adorned with a device of metals and jewels like to two swan-wings one on either side *Elven Shield - reverse-teardrop form, swan's wing wrought on *Elven Sword *Dramborleg *heavy spear barbed with fish bone *great harp *skins of bears (clothing) Names *The Blessed *Eladar *Tûghor *Tûgor *Tûr *Ulmondil Category:Adan Category:Hadorian Category:Beleriand Category:First Age Category:Aman